


Magnetic Needs

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 11/20, Angst, Basically me creating a lot of angst prior interrogation scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, spoilers for 7th palace, uh i dunno how to write the other characters i try tho, we needed more pegoryu so im here to provide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnets. They either attract or retract.Some stronger than others.He shouldn't push them away, yet he does. Then again, he doesn't want to be left alone either.With many difficulties, perhaps someone may come to his aid.





	Magnetic Needs

After Akira came home from the interrogation, Ryuji decided to stay in the café after Sojiro and their friends had left.

Morgana followed after, saying he’s going to walk around the neighborhood a bit. Or he was just going to see Ann off. 

 

Morgana always seemed to be with Akira. Yes, even during classes. Ann’s told him he’s always in Akira’s desk, most likely napping the whole day away.

Wonder how that cat hasn’t been caught yet. He has been known for being pretty loud, as other people can only hear him loudly meowing all the time.

That darn cat. And he complains that Ryuji’s always the loud one.

 

 

Leblanc was quiet. Only the wind could be heard outside, occasionally banging against the glass.

 

It has been getting colder recently. Ryuji would often come over to Leblanc, all bundled up in a large jacket and a red scarf covering his mouth and nose when Sojiro was closing up. The Boss never questioned why he’s always coming here so late during the winter, especially with the freezing temperatures.

 

Akira would offer to make him coffee, after seeing how much Ryuji’s been shivering from coming out of the chilly streets.

 

 

He’s had coffee a few times. Yet, he never understood how people can drink that bitter stuff. When Akira brewed up a cup that one time, it did smell great, he’d have to admit. Once the bitterness hit his taste buds however, he fought the urge to spit it all out.

 

“Ugh, how can you guys drink this stuff?” he grimaced; face scrunching up from the taste still stuck in his mouth. Setting the cup down, Akira looked at him and laughed.

 

“I’ll have to admit, I do add a bit of cream and sugar into mine. Also I added a bit of love into it.” He winked to Ryuji at the end of his comment.

“Well I don’t want your love in my coffee if it’s gonna make it taste bitter.” Of course, Ryuji was only kidding.

 

“Ouch, Ryuji,” Akira put his hand to his chest to emphasize, grinning afterwards. “I’m hurt.”

 

Ryuji grinned back. “You should be hurt,” he said in a teasing tone. “After all, poisoning your boyfriend isn’t very kind of you.” Leaning into his chair more, he rested his arms on top of the counter.

 

He watched as Akira was gathering ingredients from the shelves behind him, probably cream and sugar for the neglected coffee.

 

“Hmm,” he hummed. “Maybe we can use it against the shadows then if they’re that deadly.” Akira teased back, while fixing his glasses. He then turned his attention back to the cup of coffee, and started mixing it with a spoon he got from the kitchen.

Ryuji snickered, and then looked at the cup that was pushed in front of him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, looking up at Akira. Did he want him to try it again?

“Here. It’s sweeter this time, unless you’d like me to make you something else to drink.” Akira offered him.

 

God, Akira can be so cute sometimes. He fits the role perfectly as a barista. The way he wore the green apron made him look like he actually works at a café.

Apparently, Akira got most of his charm from working at the flower shop in the underground mall.

 

He visited him once there when Akira had to work a shift. It was his mother’s birthday the next day and Ryuji wanted to get something nice for her. Akira quickly whipped up the perfect batch of flowers after hearing Ryuji’s gift idea.

Most bouquets were usually lighter colors, such as red, white, or pink. Ryuji didn’t mind those colors, but it would be interesting to see other flowers mixed together for a change.

 

 

The bouquet contained the most beautiful flowers he’d ever seen. _Ocean breeze flowers,_ Akira had informed him. _The_ way the royal blue, violets, and turquoise clashed together gave off such a calming aura.

It was like viewing the starry night sky. Depending on the angle and lighting, _if any at all_ , it would make such a wonderful sight. If the sky were a canvas, the gradients would make the perfect background.

_Heh, he was starting to sound like Yusuke._

 

Even though they orchids were named after the ocean, his first thoughts were of the sky.

Ryuji often went stargazing when he was younger. After a while, he’d grow tired and fall asleep in his mother’s lap.

Cool breeze against his skin. Warm against in his mother’s arms. What more could he ask for?

 

_“Ryuji, I’ve always enjoyed stargazing with you. We should do it again sometime!”_  
  
  
  


**_Yeah, they should…_ **

 

These orchids would fit perfectly in the magenta vase his mother had gotten recently. Though, she never had the time to go shopping for flowers due to her late night shifts.

 

_“Thanks man, she’ll love these for sure!”_

And that she did. He was enveloped in a deep hug and a bunch of kisses when she arrived home. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing out of her when her gaze fell upon the vase of flowers. It probably brought up the memory of their stargazing they once did.

Back to the coffee at hand, Akira was staring at him intently.  
“Something on your mind?” he asked calmly, leaning slightly forward on the counter.

 

_Hm?_ **_Oh._**

****

“Oh, uh. Just reminded me of the time I gave those flowers to my mom for her birthday.” Ryuji told him.

Akira smiled at the memory. “Ah, you were so happy that night when you texted me. I could almost feel your smile through the phone.”

 

Ryuji hoped his blush wasn’t that visible. Akira always said something sweet that made his heart flutter.

_Yes,_ they were often corny or cheesy, but Ryuji didn’t mind.

  
“Anyways,” Akira interrupts. “The coffee’s getting cold. Want to try it now that I’ve added some cream and sugar, or would you like something else?”

Whoops, he totally forgot about the coffee. The steam even stopped appearing.

 

Ryuji declines the coffee offer and asks for hot chocolate instead; desperately hoping love wasn’t a main ingredient this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new at this. I shouldn't have posted this, but then again we all need a little more pegoryu in our lives amiright.  
> Anyways, my vocabulary isn't so great, so yeahhh it won't be anything amazing ill tell ya that much.  
> I'm just thirsty for angst, and i know y'all are too, so im here to provide yay.  
> yes this fic was mostly flashbacks im sorry, i just wanted to fill up the word count lol
> 
> Updates might be a few times a week, who knows, not me.  
> As stated, never really posted and published anything before, so be as harsh as you want and critique! ~
> 
> twitter: @CindyPenji  
> annoy me bc im bored n lonely
> 
> Update 12/7/17: I'm busy and lazy this month bc school so yeah might not update this month, yikes, sorry y'all


End file.
